familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carroll County, Iowa
Carroll County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 20,816. Its county seat is Carroll. The county is named in honor of Charles Carroll of Carrollton, signer of the Declaration of Independence. History Carroll County was formed on January 15, 1851 from sections of Pottawattamie County. It was named after Charles Carroll of Carrollton, Maryland, the only Roman Catholic and longest-living signer of the Declaration of Independence. In 1855, the county government was established in Carrolton and in 1858, the first courthouse was built. In 1869, the seat was moved to Carroll City (today Carroll) which was centrally located and connected to the Chicago and North Western Transportation Company. The courthouse was destroyed in 1886 by fire. The present courthouse was erected in 1965. However the courthouse is set to go under construction in the near future Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 30 * U.S. Highway 71 * Iowa Highway 141 Adjacent counties *Sac County (northwest) *Calhoun County (northeast) *Greene County (east) *Guthrie County (southeast) *Audubon County (south) *Crawford County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 20,816 in the county, with a population density of . There were 9,376 housing units, of which 8,683 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 21,421 people, 8,486 households, and 5,668 families residing in the county. The population density was 38 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 9,019 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.87% White, 0.18% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.20% from other races, and 0.31% from two or more races. 0.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,486 households out of which 32.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.00% were married couples living together, 6.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.20% were non-families. 29.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 25.90% from 25 to 44, 21.00% from 45 to 64, and 18.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 95.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,275, and the median income for a family was $47,040. Males had a median income of $30,074 versus $21,528 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,595. About 4.50% of families and 6.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.10% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Arcadia *Breda *Carroll *Coon Rapids *Dedham *Glidden *Halbur *Lanesboro *Lidderdale *Manning *Ralston *Templeton *Willey Townships Carroll County is divided into sixteen townships: * Arcadia * Eden * Ewoldt * Glidden * Grant * Jasper * Kniest * Maple River * Newton * Pleasant Valley * Richland * Roselle * Sheridan * Union * Washington * Wheatland Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Carroll County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Carroll County, Iowa References External links *Carroll County government's website *St. Anthony Regional Hospital Category:Carroll County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851